To Love Two Men
by Icemaiden2
Summary: Krum has gone to Hogwarts and is out with Hermione but Hermione harbours a secrect love for Draco. Meanwhile Krum has paid someone to do something to Ron while he's at krums school...
1. Default Chapter

To love two men  
  
Chapter 1:Perfect gentleman  
  
Hi guys this is my second fanfic but I'm under a different name (Devils Bride) I use to be Midnite Cattie-brie. My last story was weird and sick but it was only my first, I hope this story is better but remember it's only my second!!  
  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
  
Hermione sat on the Hogwarts train lost in thought and listening to the sounds of the train rattling along. Two days ago she received a letter from Hogwarts saying that she had gotten the place as Headgirl and there would be an exchange student at school that year. Hermione was already a step ahead though because she knew it would be her drop-dead gorgeous boyfriend, Victor Krum. Hermione started to wonder who the Headboy would be, she knew that he had to be from a different house, she hoped it would be a certain good-looking boy with blonde hair, she might already have a boyfriend but there was no harm in looking even if she did hate him. One thing was certain whoever it was Krum would be jealous, because she must share everything but a bed with the Headboy. While thinking of Krum, Hermione reflected on their last date; Hermione waltzed back to her bedroom; she was still in a happy daze. Hermione and Viktor Krum had been going out for a while now, well six weeks to be exact, but her heart still fluttered and her knees still went weak at the sight of him. Once a week they did something romantic. The first week they had gone out, Krum had tired to take her to a Quidditch match but she had quickly set him right, tell him she had enough of that with Harry and Ron who were always on about Quidditch, playing wizards chess or talking about girls.  
  
That week he had taken her for a midnight picnic in the middle of an enchanted forest. The green fur trees surrounded them and although the sky had been starless, their magical blanket certainly wasn't. The starlight from the blanket always followed them, making it seem as if both of them were surround in a soft glowing nimbus light. There had also been a carpet of dancing red and white rose petals beneath their feet. While the ground was covered in stars and rose petals, the air around them was filled with scented floating candles. When he drew her closer to him, he would stop and murmur in her ear what they would be doing the next week but when it actually happened there would always be an element of surprise.  
  
"I'll take you on a magical ride with unicorns next week if you want Herm- own-ninny"  
  
Hermione giggled, she always giggled when he said her name. No matter how hard he tired he could never say it properly.  
  
"How are you going to catch one, never mind two unicorns? In case you haven't noticed you're a boy." laughed Hermione  
  
"And.your point is" asked Krum puzzled  
  
"Only virgin girls can even touch unicorns, or did you forget. Don't you ever listen to lessons"  
  
"This year I'll be to busy watching you,"  
  
"Well as I said only virgin girls can get near them"  
  
"Well after next week you'll never be able to touch one ever again" Krum mumbled under his breath  
  
"What was that"?  
  
"Oh I was just talking to myself saying that 'If there's a will, there's a way' and there's always a will in me to do something for you" With those last words on his lips his arm circled Hermione's slim waist and drew her to him. She shivered in delight at the touch of his hands and when he kissed her she savoured every bit. His tongue snaked out of his mouth to trace her bottom lip and then slowly work its way into her mouth, at first urgently but then with greater care and skill. Hermione would moan every time he stopped to tease her, but that only made him do it more. When they had finished kissing Krum uttered a single word and every disappeared.  
  
"Goodbye Her-own-ninny" and with that he apparated (A: N if you don't know what that means read the forth book or ask me by review) home and Hermione did the same. That was when she found the letter  
  
°^^°^^°^^°^^°^^°^^°^^°^^°^^°^^°^^°^^°^^°^^°^^°^^°^^°^^°^^°^^°^^°^^°^^°^^°^^° ^^°  
  
"You'll have the chance this year"  
  
"Bu.But father what about Dumbledore, even He Who Must Not Be Named (A: N I'm just gona call him MNBN from now on) wouldn't try anything with Dumbledore around"  
  
"I will arrange something. Plus you're sharing a room with that mudblood bitch aren't you?!"  
  
"She's not a Mud."  
  
"SHUT UP AND DO WHAT I TELL YOU WHEN I TELL U! I have noticed that you don't seem to go out of your way to piss her off anymore. DO YOU LIKE HER?"  
  
"NO"  
  
"Promise me"  
  
"I promise"  
  
"Good, well get on and I'll send word when you have to kill her. Expect something soon."  
  
Draco fell back on his seat, shaking, with fear, rage or hate, he didn't know which feeling dominated his emotions.  
  
"A Malfoy never keeps his promises" he sneered. Draco had also received a letter two days ago announcing that he was to be the new Headboy. He just wondered how much of that was due to his hard work and how much of it because of his father pulling strings.  
  
°^^°^^°^^°^^°^^°^^°^^°^^°^^°^^°^^°^^°^^°^^°^^°^^°^^°^^°^^°^^°^^°^^°^^°^^°^^° ^^°^  
  
Krum settled back onto his seat. He had, in vain, been trying to find the other people on the train. All the people on the had separate compartment, no-one was aloud to see each other even if they, like him, Knew exactly who was on the train; is girlfriend and best friend. ;) (A:N wicked grin)  
  
A few weeks ago Krum had received a letter from his school and Hogwarts, saying that he would be taking oat in a exchange student scheme, he would be swapping schools with non-other than.Ron Weasley. At least he was sure that Ron would get rid of his obsession with Hermione, Veela would do anything for anyone for the right amount of money. 


	2. Chapter 2:Mixed Emotions

To love two men  
  
Chapter 2: Mixed Emotions  
  
Hi again guys. Sorry that this second chapter took so long but I promise the third chapter won't take as long. I'd like to thank everybody that has reviewed my story, I hope you like this chapter as much as you liked the first. If you like the sorry please review and if you don't tell me what I'm doing wrong.  
  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
  
Ron rocked back and forth queasily on the boat.  
  
"Why on why did Dumbledore chose me," muttered Ron under his breath  
  
"He knows I get sea sick" he looked though the porthole and saw a brightly coloured angelfish swim past.  
  
"Even if it is 10 foot underwater."  
  
He had got a letter from Dumbledore two weeks into the summer holidays, explaining that he would be an exchange student at Durmstang and Victor Krum was taking his place at Hogwarts. He didn't what was going to be worse but he had a couple to choose from Durmstang started a whole week before Hogwarts A whole new school and no friends or Krum spending so much time with Hermione He finally decided on B because he wouldn't be seeing Harry or Hermione until the Christmas holidays. He had, had to go to the nearby lake, to wait from the Durmstang boat, which was odd enough without his mother not knowing what to worry more about: Him or watching out for muddles Ron had never really like water but after the Triwizard Tournament, 2 years ago, he hated it. He also had a slight problem: he was falling for Hermione, or as that bloody, pretty boy Victor Krum called her Her-own-ninny, he thought with bitter resentment. "I had a whole 6 years to make the first move but me, being me I wasted it!" he sighed. He knew that Krum knew about his obsession with Hermione but just when he picked up the courage to ask her to go out with me and forget about Krum, this stupid school swap had come up. So it was back to square 1.  
  
°^^°^^°^^°^^°^^°^^°^^°^^°^^°^^°^^°^^°^^°^^°^^°^^°^^°^^°^^°^^°^^°^^°^^°^^°^^° ^  
  
The train jolted to a halt and about 5 seconds later all the people on the train were getting off. They were at Hogwarts As she was walking off towards one of the waiting carriages, she was thinking about how much it annoyed her that she still couldn't she the skeleton horses that Harry kept talking about, when she tipped over someone picking up their baggage.  
  
"Krum!" she didn't understand why she felt so shocked, she knew that he was coming to Hogwarts for the term (September-March).  
  
Her heart did a back flip with delight. Then she saw who was standing next to him and something odd happened, her heart did another back flip. This emotion scared her. She couldn't stop looking at him as they stepped into the carriage. God he looks gorgeous. No one has the right to look that good, make me feel like this and be a jerk, she thought. Last year he had, had a sudden growth spurt and so he had looked scrawny but over the summer holidays he had filled out. He was tall, muscular and slightly tanned witch made his platinum blonde hair more noticeable. He looked fantastic and he knew it.  
  
"What you looking at Mudblood!" Malfoy asked smirking.  
  
"Malfoy, leave it" Krum threatened  
  
"Fine, I'll leave your girl alone" he laughed, raising his hands in front if his face.  
  
"Victor Krum" Hermione exclaimed in a commanding voice "I am perfectly capeable of looking after myself"  
  
"Ok, Ok" Krum grunted "No need to get so worked up bout it"  
  
"Don't be so sure mudblood" Malfoy muttered to himself  
  
°^^°^^°^^°^^°^^°^^°^^°^^°^^°^^°^^°^^°^^°^^°^^°^^°^^°^^°^^°^^°^^°^^°^^°^^°^^° ^  
  
As they rode in the carriage Malfoy got his first good look at Hermione since last year. 'Well she has finally learn to put make up on properly at least he thought.' Last year Hermione, for the first time had tried to but make up on, but had failed miserably, and had ended up looking like a clown, 'Not that she really need it he thought. God where the hell did that thought came from. You stupid idiot you can't have thoughts like that, you have to kill the girl this year' he scolded himself. 


End file.
